Desideiro's Destiny
by Mrs Soong
Summary: Desideiro has something that the Dominion,and consequentially Weyoun, wants... her undying loyalty. And to achieve that, an infiltrator is to learn all he can about the planet's history. In just one month though? There's only one way for that to happen...
1. Only Delora

Weyoun sighed, setting down the electronic pad he held.

"It just makes no sense..."

A door hissed open, and the Vorta turned around to face it. His composure brightened as a mundanely assembled female entered the room.

"Founder!" He sounded delighted. "How may I serve you?"

Her face betrayed nothing-- as was the case with most shapeshifters. "You may help me by explaining _why _we have not yet taken Desiderio under our care. It was one of the names on the list that I gave you; but apparently we have no troops stationed there." The Founder took no time for small talk.

Weyoun's eyes widened. "I... forgive me!" He stood up. "I had not realized that it was neccesary--"

"What is neccersary or not is not your decision to make, Weyoun. I want that planet by the end of the month."

He bowed his head. "Your wish is my honor. But..." He looked up, confused. "I don't understand why that planet is a priority to--"

The shapeshifter cut in firmly. "Are you _questioning _my command?" Her voice held steady, but there was a mean glint in the Founder's eye. One she reserved especially for Weyoun.

"Never!" Again, his head lowered in submission. "I serve the Founders."

"Good. See that you remember that, Weyoun." Turning about, the shapeshifter exited the room with a graceful and powerful sweep.

The Vorta bowed his head in reverance.

_He served the Founders._

--

"Chattai! Come now, Father's waiting!" My sister's voice echoed across the meadow.

"Ooooh!" I squealed, grabbing my daisy chain. "I'm coming Delora!" I stood and bounded toward our cottage.

"You better!" She scolded as I rushed past her into the house. Following me to a washbasin, she continued plaguing me. "You just _know _he's brought home another suitor, and here you are covered in dirt with--" she looked at my crown contemptously. "--_daisies _in your hair!"

"Oh, cool it!" I stopped washing long enough to put my hands on my hips. "You're just jealous that _I'm _21 and have all the suitors I could dream of-- and you're going to turn out a spinster. Ha! 23 and. _Still. No. Husband!_" I stuck out my tongue and then raced off as she proceeded to chase me with a broom, shrieking good naturedly. We dashed about, knocking over several pieces of furniture in the process, and eventually landed in the dining room, stopped only by the large wooden table that sat in it's center.

And there, glaring at us behind bushy eyebrows, was father. Seated next to him: a short, peculiar man with dark hair and icy blue eyes, who watched us calculatingly.

"Chattai. Delora."

I swallowed and sat down, brushing hair out of my face, followed in suit by my sister. I hoped I didn't look half as guilty as her.

"This," Father put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Is Keiji."

I brushed my hair out of my face and smiled nervously. "Good to meet you... Keiji." I echoed the strange name. I offered a (slightly less than clean) hand.

"I can only say I'm delighted to agree." He grinned crookedly and reached over to take my hand. Touching his mouth to it. My eyes widened and I saw Delora blush and Father shift uncomfortably in his seat. Father and I locked eyes.

"Chai." He used my baby name, which he always did when about to tell me something harsh. I swallowed. "Keiji... has bought your marriage." He spoke the last words slowly, as if explaining something to a child.

My jaw fell. Delora put her hand to her mouth to hold in a gasp, and Keiji smiled soothingly, his strange eyes sparking through the air.

A red daze. I closed my eyes.

All too surreal.


	2. Surreality

**ACs: Okay, okay, I know that the chapters are kinda short. I'M NO NOVELIST! TT^TT  
So, here's chapter 2. Please R&R!!!! **

I sat on my bed, head in hands.

_So strange._

My throat was tight, but I wasn't crying.

I don't cry.

Rubbing my eyes, I straightened and sighed. My door creaked open and Delora peeked in.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I smiled at her and signaled for her to come in.

Taking the invitation, my sister joined me on the small bed.

"Hey," She said softly. "You okay?"

"Who me? Yeah, sure." I laughed softly. "It's just weird that I'm finally being married."

" 'Being' married? You sound like it's forced!" She was joking, of course, but a touch of soft irony plaugued her voice. You see; in our culture women's marriages are bought from their fathers (or mothers) as a sort of formality. A girl can't be promised for affiance until she reached 20. And she can still say no.

But still, one of our childhood stories was of the 15 year old girl who was sold to a cruel man who worked her like a slave until she was 25, when she fell in love with the man's brother, and they ran away to get married. It's not a _horribly _terrible story; because of our age and innocence it was just scary to think that one of us could be mistreated.

The words 'rape' or 'molestation' were never used.

At this point though, --I locked eyes with Delora, and we sat in silence-- I almost, _almost _felt like my hand was being forced. Just something about Keiji's person (maybe those ghostly blue eyes? Or his pale, nearly translucent skin.) made me shrink. But I held no grudge against him. I barely _knew _him. And I knew father needed the money. (Delora had informed me, at some point in our trip to the river to wash, that Keiji had payed father a great sum for my marriage) I would feel terrible to refuse.

But it was still terrifying.

--

"So her father has agreed to the marriage?"

"Yes, my lady." Weyoun (or should I say Keiji?) bowed his head at the viewscreen. "He was reluctant, but then," he smiled. "Every man has a price."

"I still don't think that this was a good idea. Eradication of this species would have been much simpler and quicker."

"Yes Founder--"

"But I know that only the Deseidans can mine their strange ore. I have faith in you Weyoun."

"Thank you, my lady..."

"I hope that it's not displaced."

The female shapeshifter ended the transmission, and Keiji/Weyoun stepped back from his communications device.

The thing was, when he had seen Chattai in that field... just... sitting there, knotting daises; he had seen something in her. A... great potential. Yes-- her fate was to be magnificent. Somehow her sparkling eyes seemed vital to a key element in a complex plot.

_His _complex plot.

_Yes, Chattai. _Weyoun smiled to himself, straightening his jacket. _You and I-- we shall accomplish great things for your world. Great things indeed._

He sighed contentedly, and sat down to read a progress report sent to him by a friend. The wedding was on Dembe Kay. (That would be... let's see, I believe that's... Sunday by Earth times.)

Only five days away.


	3. Wardrobe Perhaps?

**AN:**

**Well... ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!!  
Yeah, I know, you all love it! Even you closet fans. =3  
Read and Review!! 333 **

"Shopping? Delora, we haven't gone to Market for years! Why start now?"

I swung my heels back and forth, sitting on the swing. I felt like a little child, complaining. But I did NOT want to go to town.

"Well father says you HAVE to get a wedding dress. _I'm _not gonna make one for you!"

"That is utterly extravagant, Delora!" I crossed my arms and scowled at her.

"Yeah, well, you're the _first _and possibly last marriage that our family is gonna see. So you HAVE to be primped thoroughly." She mimciked my action. "So. Ten minutes, be ready to go."

I scowled deeper, but stood anyway and took off to find my sandals.

Sisters are such a bother.

--

"A... wedding garment? Yes, I guess I should..."

"You must." The man was firm. "I want my daughter's wedding to be a happy memory for her."

A slow grin spread across Keiji's face. "I would have nothing less, Tristand. Now," He clasped his hands. "What do Desidans wear to marriage ceremonies?"

--

"And... so... that's how it happens!"

I raised an eyebrow at Delora. "Uh... okay, I knew that. You didn't need to give me the conception speech."

She flushed. "You could've TOLD me you already knew!"

"You wouldn't pause!" I glared haughtily. We passed a mile marker, indicating that we were close to town.

We were both silent for a moment, and then Delora sighed. "Well... what are you going to choose? You know, to wear?"

I shrugged. "We'll just find the cheapest thing. Maybe something sleeveless?"

"Ooh, daring, are we?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

--

"Well... it's awfully.. _lacy_." I complained, making Mrs Ulyssa rub her temples in frustration.

"Chattai, they're _wedding dresses_. Lace is a requirement!" She pulled down another from a display. "Here, you said sleeveless? This one is quite popular."

It. Was. Hideous. _Way _too much lace flowed over the chest, making a pattern similar to one you would find on a doylie. Besides. It looked... expensive.

"Yes." Delora said commandingly. I turned at looked at her, exasperatedly.

"What?!"

"We're getting that one. How much?"

Mrs Ulyssa huffed. "About time. That will be ten kr."

"TEN kr?!" I choked. "Delora we cannot--"

"We'll take it."

"Delora!" I stomped my foot, indignant. Earning a snappy glare from the burly female clerk.

"Would you like that safety-prepared? Only an extra two dokar."

"NO." I practically yelled, before Delora could respond. I snatched our package from the teller and pulled my sister out onto the sidewalk. Onc we were outside, she giggled.

"My my, Ulyssa gets crankier every year, doesn't she?"

"I don't see why you think this is funny." I shoved our purchase into my ruck sack. "You just spent ten perfectly good kr on a DRESS. One that you could've made youself a thousand times better!"

Delora's face got stern. "Chattai, listen close and listen good, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once." She grabbed my wrist. "You. Are. Getting. Married. This will only happen to you once!" (There is no divorce in our culture: a failed marriage is practically a crime, and if one's mate dies, then you don't just re-marry. It's very long and complicated and most just forego it to join the priesthood. Much more simple.) "So this is a VERY special occasion! You should look amazing! And, once I get done with you... you will! Now," She turned away from market and toward the path to the village. "It's gonna be dark soon, so we better head back. Are we clear on the dress thing?"

I glared at her, still thinking that it was a stupid idea. "Fine. Come on." I trudged off, and she caught up, still smiling.


	4. Misconceived to Be a Hearse,

**A/N  
YAY!! Chapter four!! I'm so cool!  
Omgwtfwedding?!?!? **

"I. CAN. NOT. BELIEVE today is the day!" I whispered excitedly to a viewscrenn. It was my friend Bacia. We had been talking for hours-- ever since I send her a tranmission telling her that I was getting married, she had been practically threatening me if I didn't call her. So, here we were, at seven in the morning, just... talking. Delora was behind me on the bed, taking curlers out of my hair.

"Sit STILL, Chattai! See-- now this one's all tangley!" She yanked on my hair, and I yelped. Bacia giggled at me, and I glared back.

Not funny.

"Soooooo," She drew the word out far past it's natural limit. "Is he cute?"

"Ah," I flicked a hand at the viewscreen, shrugging. "He's not _bad._"

Bacia glared skeptically, and Delora scoffed behind me. "Not bad?! Who are you kidding, Chattai? He's GORGEOUS! Those blue eyes, soft milky white skin, dark hair, mysterious manner..." She trailed off, sighing, and Bacia tittered.

I harrumphed, determined to prove some point. "Oh yeah, don't forget his EARS."

"Well, there is THAT..." Delora muttered.

"What? What about his ears? Are they weird?" Bacia gasped. "Oh no-- he DOES have ears, right? I mean, I know there's some alien races who don't HAVE ears-- and not that I have anything agaist them, no no! Not the case-- but it would be SO weird to marry someone with no ears..." She rambled on, and I rolled my eyes. When she got going, there was NO stopping Bacia.

--

Weyoun hummed softly, straightening a slick black tie. He was dressed smartly, adorned in a penguin tux, and his usually somewhat unruly hair slicked back in Deseidaran fasion. (Which oddly resembled early Earth 1960's Hollywood star hair. *shrug*)

He had to admit: while this was all fine and dandy-- for a _good reason_-- he was rather nervous about the wedding. What if his tongue slipped and he said something wrong? Or what if he accidentally tripped on the back of his pants (which were slightly too long, due to his less-than-average height) and hit a garcon carrying a tray of expensive wines and they both fell over and got alchohol on all the guests and then everyone was mad at him and Chattai wouldn't marry him and then he could never take over Desedeiro...

_Foolish! Don't let your imagination wander!_

Still... his mind flashed back, to the image of Chattai sitting in a daisy field, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. Beautiful, soft golden hair caught in the breeze. So sweet, so simple was this planet...

He raised his head proudly. Yes, Weyound would be _honored _to take this planet for the Founders. They deserved it.

--

"Ahh!" Delora's eyes were wide, and I could feel my face flushing. "It's... it's..."

"Yeah?! What now-- spit it out!" My cheeks were on fire. God-- I knew it simply _had _ to look horrible.

"It's... beautiful! Dembe Da, Chattai! You look amazing!"

Okay. Now that's pushing it. "WHAT?!" I growled, fists clenched. Delora crossed her arms defiantly. "I said you look beautiful! And I MEANT it!" She walked over to where I was standing.

Totally embarrassed, in my wedding gown.

Tiger silk, yri lace layering the chest, and my hair done up traditionally. Also-- at my insistence-- a few simple metal flowers made a ringlet in my hair. All in all... I looked...

Pretty.

"Ooh!" Delora cooed, and turned a full length mirror so I could see. I caught my reflection, and nearly tumbled back.

Farm girl Chattai was gone-- absolutely WIPED from existence. Instead, princess Chattai gawked back at me in the mirror, eyes wide. I swallowed.

"Uh..."

But before I could insist we wipe the makeup off, rip the dress into rags, and yank my hair down, there was a firm knock on the door.

"Y-yes?" I squeaked.

"Chattai, your ride is here!"

"Oh-- I'm coming!" I looked at Delora, suddenly frantic. Whispering, I grabbed her arm. "What do I DO?!"

She smiled. "Just relax, Chai! I'll see you at the temple." She pushed me out the door into the arms of a priki watcher. (Somewhat similar to a 'flower girl', a priki watcher proceeds and follows the bride down the aise, shooing away demons with incence and bits of animal skin.)

And we were off.

--

"Mitranary Tristand Dalas, do you accept this man as a son, a friend to yourself, and a husband and companion to your daughter until death separates them?"

"Yes, Mitriant."

"Has the due been paid?"

"Yes, Mitriant."

"And, does the whole of this crowd gathered here today agree that a fair price was assumed for the hand of Chattai Dalas?"

"Yes, Mitriant." Echoed the crowd.

"Good. Then, are there tokens to be shared?"

I smiled, my stomach somersaulting. Gesturing to a prikina, I nodded sincerely at the Mitriant. When the young girl handed me a box (one that I had prepared days ago. it contained letters to Keiji, a few tokens of marriage acceptance, and a few childrens candies), I held it up for the crowd to see. They all nodded their approval at it's size, then watched intently as I gave it Keiji, my hands sweaty.

"All I have offered is solemnly hopeful... for our future. Thank you, Keiji, for my hope." I said the words clearly, but my voice shook with nervousness. He smiled, and also was handed a box by a priki girl. This surprised me, because, being of a different culture, I had no idea that he would know of our token boxes. He repeated my gesture, holding up the wooden box for the crowd. Then he handed it to me. "This, I give to you with sincerest hope that our family and future will be fruitful and melodious." He sounded so sincere, and his blue eyes sparkled softly in the sunlight. I nearly melted.

Taking the box, my hand brushed his, and a shock of energy ran through me. His skin was so... soft! And warm, unlike anything else. I swallowed again, and watched his mouth as he spoke his acceptance vows. So... _this _is what it felt like. That irresistable urge. I wasn't sure what WAS irresistable, but whatever it was, I was sure it was VERY worth a nervous ceremony.

Keiji finished, and I repeated my vows to the Mitriant. Then--

it was over.

We were married.

Keiji smiled, leaned over, and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek-- as was required for the marriage. My eyes closed and a small smile crept past my lips. I could very much learn to like this man.

**A/N**

**By the way-- a 'garcon' is real. It's like, a waiter, only for parties and crap. Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!!**


	5. Loyal Servant

_Sniff._

I scratched my palm nervously.

_Sniff... sniff._

Scratched it harder,

_Sniffle... ah... ACHOO._

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and turned to look incredelously at Keiji. "Bless you!"

He smiled, and sniffed again. "Quite sorry. I think it's the wildflowers... I'm very sensitive to allergens, as it were." Another smile, this one apologetic.

I shrugged (again--nervously. It seemed everything I DID today was executed with a nervous disposition. But-- how is one SUPPOSED to act right after getting married to someone she had only known for 3 days? Rather.)

Keiji, satisfied that _I _was satisfied with his explanation of the sneezing, turned to look out the window of our hovercraft.

There were many types of wildflowers indigenous to Southern Desideiro. Daisies being some of the most... evident. AND allergy inducing.

I sighed, and examined Keiji for the umpteenth time, while he sat oblivious, watching the trees go by.

Keiji had a rather strange profile-- a very feminine nose, set on a masculine face. And somehow these two features clicked together to make him... well, noticeably unique, for sure, but also... handsome, somehow.

Sighing again, I rested my chin on a hand and looked out the window.

Ah. Almost home.

--

I stepped out of the hovercraft, taking Keiji's gracefully offered hand in an attempt NOT to trip over my bridal train. Once I was out, he grabbed our sacks and waved the craft off.

We walked up to the house, both keeping silent, and me trying my best to hold my dress out of the mud. It was a little dark, and by the time we reached the front door (it was quite a long walkway), it was hard to see much.

I dropped my dress, giving into the mud in anticipation of the indoors, and maybe some peace, and grabbed the door handle, twisting it.

Keiji looked on as I pushed the door inward cautiously, and was hit with the intense smell of dust.

He coughed, and I choked, covering up my face.

"Wow! What a dump! This place looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years!"

I stepped across the threshold, Keiji right behind me. He looked around, taking in the atmosphere of the cottage. It was... uh... homey, to put it nicely. Very small and old... there was even a lightswitch on the wall. I flicked it up, and watched as the flickering light illuminated the room.

This marriage was going to be a very strange one.

--

That... _girl _had been staring at Weyoun the whole trip. Sure, she had the manners to be discreet, but he didn't especially like being surveyed that way. But, he was a diplomat at heart. He could take a 20 year old girl watching him.

They had arrived a few hours before, and while he set up their bedding (two SEPERATE beds, as was appropraite. He wouldn't want her getting any strange ideas about reproduction... males of most species are infallible when it comes to sexual relations. Weyoun was more reserved than _that._) Chattai had gone off to take off her dress ("It's terrible! I can't take it for another second!")

He had changed into a softer shirt and pants for sleeping in.

Just as Weyoun was settling into a bed (albiet uneasily. He had never tried to sleep in the same room with someone else before) the floor by the doorway creaked, and Chattai's silhouette appeared in the door. Weyoun sat back up and smiled.

"Ah, there you are."

She walked in, not replying, and Weyoun cocked his head curiously.

"What--"

Then Chattai came under the light, and Weyoun tried his best not to choke and scramble back.

She was dressed... scantily, to say the least. Weyoun tried to ask, but his throat was too dry to talk. Which was strange in and of itself. Being a diplomat, he had been in stranger and more stressful situations many times in his lives, but this...

Cocking her head, Chattai looked back and forth between the beds. "Why is there two--"

Finding his voice, Weyoun laughed nervously, cutting in. "I assumed it would be more appropriate if we slept seperately tonight..." He trailed off, averting his eyes to somewhere-- anywhere that _wasn't _the walking Victoria's secret ad standing in front of him. Her wardrobe was making him feel... strange. He didn't like it. But...

"More appropriate?" Chattai crossed her arms. "Keiji, we're _married _now, how much more appropriate could this be?"

Weyoun blushed, flustered. "I-- I don't know!" He stammered, then regained somewhat of his former composuer. He smiled soothingly, causing Chattai's glare to lessen somewhat. "Perhaps we should become more acquainted first, dear."

She sighed. And sat down on his bed, losing whatever risque attitude she had before assumed. "But..."

Now Weyoun knew he was in control. She was resigned. _Now _he was all the more firm. "Don't worry. There will be plenty of time for that later." He smiled at her, adjusting himself to rub her shoulders.

Surprised, he found that she was _extremely _tense, but melted almost instantly under his touch.

Continuing to massage her, he started talking softly and persuasively. "You just get to bed, darling, and tomorrow I'll tell you all about my life." _My _fake _life. _Weyoun added in his head.

Chattai sighed again, and turned to face him, smiling sleepily now. "I guess so." Then she wrapped her arms around him, and planted a big kiss on Weyoun's lips, much to his surprise and audible demurance.

She pulled back, and Weyoun blushed madly. Which is an odd occurence for a Vorta, because their blood is a rather dark lavendar color, and seeing one blush is like watching a flower bloom across the bridge of his nose.

But Chattai found it adorable. She squeezed his hand, and smiled. "If you change your mind, I'll be right there."

She stood up, and walked a few feet away to her bed, where she settled down.

She deactivated the lights, and in a few moments Weyoun could hear her breathing heavily.

He lay awake in his small, unshared bed, contemplating the kiss. Weyoun touched his mouth, curiously. He had been the first Weyoun to have any kind of romantic front, and definitely the first to have physical romantic contact. Though it was just a kiss... it was a strange experience.

And for the first time for any Weyoun, he wondered if it would be so bad to _not _serve the Founders in all he did. Could one exception change two and a half lifetimes of loyalty?

He sighed, and closed his eyes. No exceptions for a servant.

**A/N  
Wow, that one was longer than most. O-O Oh, and if anyone's interested, I did a picture for chapter 4!!**

**Go to and look for Misconceived to Be a Hearse**

**Okay, so, you know the drill, Read, Enjoy, and Review!! X33**


	6. Breakfast and Kittens

**A/N:**

**AHHHHHH!! Okay, I know I haven't updated in a REALLLYYYY long time, but I've been really busy with Christmas projects on deviantART, and with trying not to fall for the random  
GarakxJulian slash pairing that has entered my life. Eek!  
This chapter (the whole story, really XD) Is kindof a Christmas present for Sarah Mercury. Hope you like it! Read and Review. 3 **

Weyoun sighed, and rolled over in his sleep.

_Mrrroww..._

Something fuzzy brushed him lip, and the Vorta sneezed, startling himself awake.

He saw a gray blur, and was panicked at first, and then the blur moved, and he realized it was an animal of some sort, and furrowed his eyebrows. Distasteful litle beast.

Pulling back the covers, Weyoun tried to push the creature away as he sat up. It began making a hideous growling sound and trying to rub it's face across one of his hands. He withdrew the hand and glared at the beast.

Disgusting.

Weyoun heard footsteps by the door, and looked up. Chattai was standing in the doorway, an animal like the one that had been pestering him cradled in her arms. "Aren't they the cutest?"

She rubbed her face on the animal, and Weyoun cocked his head in confused disdain. "Pardon dear-- cute? They're disgusting."

Chattai shrugged and dropped the cat she was holding. It rubbed it's body against her legs for a moment, then stalked off to find it's companion.

"Well, if you're hungry Keiji, I made some opus patties. They're in the kitchen." She straightened and walked back out of their room.

Weyoun sighed, hauled himself out of bed and changed his clothes.

--

I heard Keiji make his way into the kitchen and I turned around to give him a big smile.

He looked a bit disheveled, like he hadn't slept well, but I didn't hear him stir that night, so I must have been imagining it.

"Hello dear," He walked up behind me and put a hand on my back, looking casually over my shoulder at the pan I had going on the stove. "Looks delightful." He smiled and patted my back softly, then stepped over to a small wooden table I had constuced from a few boards and set under the table. After sitting down, Keiji intertwined his fingers and stared intently out the small window. His jaw was set, and his eyes caught on something evidently interesting every now and then.

Again, I admired his doll-like face. So preserved, his back straight, his icy gaze catching every fleck of movement as if it were vitally important to him to memorize every aspect of every moment in his life. So stable, yet so serene.

Involuntarily, I let out a soft sigh, which was apparently enough to catch Keiji's strong ears. He glanced in my direction, smiled, and then returned his gaze to the window.

I scraped a patty onto a plate for him, then one for me. I stepped over to the table, and sat down across from him.

Grabbing a fork, in suit after Keiji, I poked at my opus patty distractedly.

After polishing his off in record time, my as-of-a-day husband blinked at me curiously. "Something wrong, Chattai? The food is delectable."

I flashed him a smile, the lowered my eyes. "Well... did you want to tell me about yourself?"

"Oh, of course!" Keiji wiped his mouth carefully, then leaned back, searching for words. "Well... I was created--er-- born, shall we say," He smiled apologetically. "Very... far away."

I widened my eyes. "Ohh, were you one of the races that migrated after the war with the Dominion?"

He blanched, then swallowed and recovered, an almost sneer-like quality to his composure. "Not quite, dear. I have a rather... awkward political view. We shant go into that." He leaned across the table, as if confiding. "Really, my past is quite boring, full of tales of decision, heartbreak, and rude restaurant employees." Keiji smiled, and sat back up. "Tales from another life."

He put a hand on top of mine, so casually left on the table. Oops.

I swallowed, blushed, and smiled.

--

She was like puddy in his hands. Or, like... something. Something... compliant... ish.

Ahem.

Either way, Chattai was completely under Weyoun's charm, and he found himself enjoying maybe a tad more than he should be. But still, this was becoming more than a charade. Weyoun was beginning to have fun, playing house with this pretty blonde girl. And he thought it might be a bit more convincing if he took their little game to the next level.

So, that evening, he suggested they pack a picnic and some blankets and have a moonlight escapade with some of Chattai's delicious (texture wise, anyway) bilay stew.

--

"Oh, oh and the look on my father's face when he saw all that hay-- it was truly priceless!"

Chattai flourished an arm to add effect to the story, and Weyoun's deep laugh was what had kept her going for hours.

Having finished their dinner hours ago, Weyoun and Chattai had taken out their blankets and scooted up close (Chattai doing more of the scooting, Weyoun more of the teasing of her efforts).

Now, Chattai took a break from her storytelling and flopped back onto the springy grass.

She looked up at the stars admiringly and sighed.

"Aren't they amazing, Keiji?"

Weyoun eased back onto the ground too. "Oh yes. Very admirable."

"That's what I thought." Chattai said, satisfied.

They sat for a moment in silence, then Weyoun turned and propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Chattai. Finally, slowly, as if deciding something, he said.

"You know, Chattai, last night..."

She looked at him, eyebrows inching up.

"Well, I know I seemed... reluctant." He flushed madly, which was the second time Chattai had seen him do that, and it was beginning to become a favorite part of his act. Weyoun twitched his mouth, inwardly shrugged and sighed in defeat, leaned over, and pressed a tight kiss onto Chattai's lips.

_Finally! _Was the first thing to pop into her mind, and when Weyoun pulled away, Chattai grinned, said.

"It's about time." And pulled Weyoun close.

He returned the embrace, gripped Chattai's arms,

and the stars danced as the night reached it's ultimate conclusion.


	7. Now He's gonna Get it

**A/N:  
I know, darlings, you HATE short chapters!! I really am sorry.  
But ya little whiners should be glad I'm updating!! Surprisingly, I think I only have about 3 or 4 more chapters before the conclusion.  
Again, another gift for Sarah! I know I update like, once every zillion years, but try to bear with me!! I'm doing the best I can! **

Okay.

Something was poking inside of my ear... it kind of hurt...

I rolled over and bumped into Keiji, who sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist. Opening my eyes, I saw the soft willow grass swaying under the sunrise. I rolled back a bit more, to face Keiji, and saw that he was still fast asleep, a contented smile on his face.

I grinned at the display of cuteness, then, leaning forward, planted a soft kiss on the sleeping male's lips.

His face twitched, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mm... Chattai?" He sounded a little groggy.

"Yes, gorgeous?"

He looked confused for a moment, and then sat up slightly.

"Where... are we?"

I giggled.

"You're still half asleep, aren't you? Don't you remember last night?"

He yawned.

"No, darling, I'm afraid it's a bit fuzzy."

He chuckled softly, in his unique manner.

"Was it fun?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hardly. All _you_ wanted to do was _talk._"

"My apologies..." He smiled, and stretched.

"I'm afriad... oh dear." He sat up all the way.

"I'm sorry, we have to get back to the house. There's a call I was supposed to make last night, unfortunately our little night out distracted me. I have to go, quickly."

Keiji pulled of the blanket and stood up wobbily.

"Would you like for me to carry the basket?"

I kind of sat there, glaring. Then I sighed, and stood up as well, shaking my head.

"Okay. I'll get the blankets."

--

Weyoun and Chattai had come back to the house, both quiet the whole way.

Mentally, the former was berating himself for forgetting his appointment with the Founder, and was worried what her response to that would be.

As he had feared, it was intense:

"B-b-ut Founder, I'm just getting more into character, is all--"

"Weyoun..."

She sounded ominously calm.

"You may be, at this time, finding yourself sympathetic, even drawn emotionally towards this girl."

He drew a sharp breath.

"Founder, I would never dream of--!"

"Of course not,"

The Founder sounded sickly sweet now.

"But you are a _very _empathetic being, there is always the possibility of this girl drawing you in. You _must _learn to resist Chemmai's--"

"_Chattai, _gracious one." Weyoun bowed his head apologetically.

The Founder's unpleasant voice returned to normal.

"Chemmai, Chattai, what difference is it? She is only a tool for our uses. You _will not _forget that, Weyoun! And if I find that she has influenced your judgment, there's always the other option."

"Apologies, Founder, _other _option?"

Her rock-hard glare burned across the viewscreen.

"Complete decimation of her race."

She said the words slowly, the sound cutting through subspace.

A hot wave swept up Weyoun's back, and his throat tightened.

"I... complete...?"

"Second thoughts, three?"

She watched him, as if calculating his thoughts.

The Vorta swallowed, and he straightened his back.

"Never, Founder." He bowed again. "I will distance myself."

"Good." The Founder remained passive. "Call me again tomorrow."

Power cut to the console, and Weyoun exhaled and lowered his head.

_Will distance myself..._


	8. Mr Moods

Chattai sat at the kitchen table, chin resting on her slender hands.

Keiji had been a little cold to her since he got back and made that "private call". She was desperately curious as to who he had called and why he was in such a foul mood, but could tell from his attitude that he probably wouldn't tell her anything right now. She knew: her and Delora had dealt with this from her father almost every day after their mother had died. It almost felt like he was holding them at arms length, not getting attached.

But that was her father. _This _was her _husband_.

The girl sighed and set her head on the table. At that moment, Keiji stalked into the kitchen.

"Sorry to disturb you," He didn't sound sorry. "But is there a chance that supper will be ready soon?"

Chattai pulled her head up, only her eyes showing.

"Supper?" She said flatly.

Keiji almost sighed, but refrained. He sat down across from the still-glaring female.

"Yes. I'm a bit peckish. Will there be any issues with that?"

Chattai groaned, and put her head back down.

"Let's order in. I don't feel like cooking."

Keiji cocked his head at the idea, then his eyes lit up and he returned to standing, this time though, his posture was much more energetic.

"How about we go to a restaurant? I would love to try some cuisine."

Chattai looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Eat _out?_ Are you serious? I don't have that kind of money!"

Smiling in earnest know, Keiji's icy eyes sparkled.

"Believe me, young one, there are quite a few things you don't know about me yet."

An pretty eyebrow went up, and the girl stood moodily.

_"_If you say so, oh mysterious one."

--

Chattai took a few minutes to herself to freshen up. (Weyoun was perfectly fine with the way she looked; but Chattai insisted she looked like a peasant in those clothes. Which slightly irritated him, because _why _would she be willing to look so much better when she went out on the town, and not bother to wear nice clothes around him?! She was HIS wife!)

Weyoun shook his head. _Abstract thoughts. You are becoming too_ _grafted into this character._

He smiled and straightened his suit, taking a moment to glance in the mirror and smooth his hair, check his tie, and make sure there was nothing stuck in his teeth. _If I'm going to be in character, I may as well not appear sloppy._

Chattai came out of the bathroom, face washed, hair pinned back, and a soft blue dress.

All in all, she looked lovely. But in his manner, Weyoun simply gave her a diplomatic grin. "Why, you look ravishing, dear!" He, of course, had very little idea. His optical nerves were very weak, and he could only see the way she looked if he got up very close. Which usually made her nervous, and him awkward.

But Chattai didn't know that. Her cheeks burned.

"Thanks, Keiji. I don't _feel _ravishing."

"Ah, well," He hooked her arm in his and patted her hand. "You're probably just hungry. Come,"

She smiled, and relaxed, eyes set ahead.

The couple smiled and walked out of the cabin, into the waiting transport outside.


End file.
